Akatsuki No Jutsu!: Ipod Challange
by A Spoonful Of Honey
Summary: An Ipod Challange done with the characters from Akatsuki No Jutsu! I suggest you read it, before you read this . Rated T for Swearing and mild sexual references.


**Akatsuki No Jutsu! Ipod Challenge**

**It sounded like fun and it's getting rid of both my artist's block and writer's block. So shush :(  
By the way, If you haven't read Akatsuki No Jutsu! Yet, I suggest ya do!**

~.~.~.~.~  
**One**

"**You Belong With Me"  
Taylor Swift**  
~.~.~.~.~

Destiny hid in the kitchen, every so often glancing at Sasori.

"What are you doing?" Kenzie asked her after she watched Destiny repeat these actions for the twelfth time.

"He keeps following me and sticking close to me, and I don't know why!" She whispered to Kenzie, glancing at the red head again. Kenzie looked from the man that was talking to Deidara, then back to Destiny.

"He likes you." She simply said.

"Yeah right, look at me, I'm nothing like the kind of women he could have," She picked at her hair and clothing, "I mean he's gorgeous, so he has to get some kind of action, right?"

"What do you mean? You're freaking beautiful," Kenzie put down the pot she was drying and grabbed the girl's hands, "Just because you don't wear high heels doesn't mean that your pretty, or because you don't wear all that make-up means that anyone is better than you-"

"Destiny?" Destiny jumped at the low voice that called her name. She peeked out the door to see Sasori looking at her expectantly.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can I speak to you outside?" Kenzie watched as the two went outside, Sasori leading her by the hand.

"They are cute together," she mused as she went back to drying her pot.

~.~.~.~.~  
**Two**

"**This Is Halloween"  
Marilyn Manson**

~.~.~.~.~

Kenzie sighed as she opened the door to her house. She had just gotten off work, and it was about midnight.

"They must all be asleep," Kenzie whispered to herself, noticing that the lights were all turned off. She took off her shoes and hung up her jacket. She crept to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, but as she reached up she was startled by something liquidity hitting the kitchen window, resulting in her fingers slipped and the glass came down and shattered on the wood floor. She cursed to herself then went to turn on the light, only to find that it was burnt out. She cursed again, then tried to pick up all the pieces using the moonlight to judge where they were. She disposed of the pieces then went towards the window. A liquid was splattered all over it, and from what she could tell: it was red.

She shrieked.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice echoed through the house, and Kenzie screamed at what she saw. Above her stood three tall men, one holding his head in his arm, the other two towering over her.

"Stop fucking screaming!" the one holding his head exclaimed as another turned on the light in the other room. Kenzie stopped, as she realized who they were. In front of her stood Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame.

"Y-you scared me!" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sorry squirt," Kisame rubbed the back of his head.

"You should be! What were you guys doing?" She sniffled, and wiped her eyes.

"I was fucking sacrificing a squirrel, and woke up these too. Kakuzu cut off my fucking head because of it, the bastard." Hidan said motioning to the man next to him.

~.~.~.~.~  
**Three**

**Wasted  
Eleventyseven**

~.~.~.~.~

Kenzie and Destiny walked into the house laughing, only to stop in their tracks.

"I told them not to." Itachi casually told them from the recliner, reading a book he had found.

In her living room sat Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi totally wasted.

"They must've found your father's supply…" Destiny quietly said, as she watched Tobi giggle and fall on Deidara, who drunkenly pushed him off with a "Fuck you, un".

"What. The. Hell." Kenzie gritted out as she marched over to them.

"Chillax, babe!" Hidan grinned and smack her butt. Kenzie's eye twitched and she kicked him into the next room.

~.~.~.~.~  
**Four**

**Istanbul (Not Constantinople)  
They Might Be Giants**

~.~.~.~.~

"Makenzie," Kenzie looked up at the sound of name from up stairs.

"Yeah," Kenzie asked as she went up to her room. Inside was Pein and Itachi peering at her map on the wall, and at on that they must've found in her father's study.

"Here it says that this is "Istanbul"," Itachi started.

"But on this map, it says it's Constantinople." Pein finished for Itachi, then look at the girl.

"Why do you care?"

"It intrigued us." They replied together, with serious looks.

"Well, the Turks changed it in… Well, actually I don't know when they changed it. But they changed it."

"Why?" Pein asked. Kenzie sighed, they really weren't going to let the subject go.

"Dunno. It's none of our business." She told them, taking away the map they took from the study.

"Whose business is it, then?" Itachi inquired.

"The Turks." With that she left.

~.~.~.~.~  
**Five**

**Bruises and Bitemarks  
Good with Grenades**

~.~.~.~.~

Destiny walked into the kitchen, a thick wool scarf covering her whole neck.

"What's with the scarf?" Clive asked as she walked in, while Kenzie nodded.

"It was cold when I left the house.." Destiny looked away, her face heated.

"It's ninety degrees outside, and even so I'd saw my house it warm enough for you not to be wearing a large scarf." Kenzie dead panned as she stood up and walked towards her. Destiny gripped onto scarf, but was no match for Kenzie as she ripped it off.

Clive and Kenzie blinked. Destiny blushed.

A large hickey was on her neck.

"Shit. That's large." Kenzie whistled.

"Who did this." Clive demanded.

"S-sasori.." Destiny whispered as she watch Clive stand up and leave the kitchen.

"SASORI." Clive stomped through the house calling his name, determined to wring his neck. Then a silence fell between the two girls.

"So, how is he in bed?" Kenzie looked up, smiling.

Destiny smacked her arm, "Shut up!" while Kenzie just laughed.

~.~.~.~.~  
**Six**

**What Makes You Beautiful  
One Direction**

~.~.~.~.~

"Are we there yet?" Tobi whined from the back seat, squished between Deidara and Hidan.

"No." Destiny groaned, glaring at the man, "We are not at the store yet, so shut up Tobi."

"_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for-"_

"DESTINY!"Kenzie looked at her friend.

"EKK I KNOW!"

The men in the car looked quizzically at each other at the sudden mood changed in the girls. Kenzie quickly turned up the song, so that it was blasting through the car. Hidan groaned.

"_You don't know your beautiful!"_

"Fucking fangirls."

~.~.~.~.~  
**Seven**

**Forever Young  
Alphaville**

~.~.~.~.~

Kenzie smiled ruefully to herself. They were all sitting in her living room watching movies, and sharing popcorn. Konan and Pein were snuggled together in the love seat, and Sasori and Destiny in one of the recliners. Itachi was in the other recliner, and Deidara, Kisame, and Kakuzu were on the couch. Zetsu was in the corner by her plant, and she and Hidan "just so happen" to be sitting next to each other (which was planned by Konan and Destiny- she'd have to thank them later.) on the floor. But eventually all of this would come to an end, and Kenzie didn't know what she'd do when it did. But until it did end, she'd enjoy it.

She put her head in Hidan's lap and pretended to sleep. She wondered if he'd make fun of her for this later, or if he'd get made fun of for it by the rest of the members.

Another thought went through her mind; "Does he like it?"

This was not answered, as she fell asleep in his lap.

~.~.~.~.~  
**Eight**

**Funny Little World  
Alexander Rybak**

~.~.~.~.~

"You two are so lucky," Kenzie informed Konan and Destiny one day while they sat out on the terrace.

"I am?" They asked together.

"You guys have two perfect guys. They understand you, and are polite, and treat you that way. All the boyfriends I've ever had treated me like I was dumb." Kenzie sighed and looked into her tea.

"I wouldn't say that we were a couple," Konan blushed, "But you are right… Naga- Pein, I mean, treats me wonderfully. It's a wonder how we've made it so far, in this funny little world."

"Huh, it is a funny little world, isn't it?" Destiny mused.

~.~.~.~.~  
**Nine**

**Head Over Heels  
ABBA**

~.~.~.~.~

"Too many ruffles," Kenzie sighed as her friend Dixie walked into her room, wearing a dress. She was helping Dixie find a dress to wear to the dance tonight.

"That's my favorite, wear it," Kenzie told her, this time she wore a red dress that went down to her ankles, and had white decorations and sequins on it. Dixie's smile brightened.

"Awesome! Now you try on this one!" Dixie handed a dress to Kenzie, then pushed her into the bathroom.

"Wait, but I'm not going!" Kenzie pounded don the door, then sighed and looked at the dress. It was black with white floral print. It was strapless, and came just above her knees and poofed out at the waist. She quickly put it on, then left the bathroom for Dixie to see.

"Perfect!" She then put a thin pink belt around Kenzie's waist then gave her a black choker to wear.

"Here!" Dixie handed Kenzie black wedges, then they ran downstairs and out the door, but not without a quick "See you later!" from Kenzie to the residents of her house.

~.~.~.~.~  
**Ten**

**DoYaThing  
Gorillaz**

~.~.~.~.~

Kenzie walked downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. With a yawn she stepped into the dinning room, then stopped. She smelt something burning.

"Whose in my kitchen?" She asked, peeking in. Inside Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, and Zetsu froze.

"What are you guys doing?" She giggled and looked over their shoulders.

"Erm…..Leader-sama told us to make breakfast this morning since you always do it." Kisame told her uncertainly.

"Itachi burnt the pancakes, un!" Deidara pointed his spatula at Itachi, who glared.

"Did not."

"So did, un!" Deidara countered.

"Did not."

"**He** did." Zetsu piped up.

"I didn't!"Itachi growled, "Your just mad," he now glared at Zetsu, "Because I wouldn't let you kill the cat next door and put it in the smoothie!" Kenzie giggled some more then poked Itachi's cheek.

"Relax, and you all go sit. I'll finish." She shooed them out.

The four men looked towards Hidan once she went to work.

"…Thanks for not fucking telling her I wanted you guys to help me cook her breakfast.." He mumbled.

~.~.~.~.~

**Heyy~ What's going on? Sorry if I didn't do something to how you'd expect the song to be. Like for instance on nine, that song reminds me of that friend, so I just wrote something including her. It's just what came to my mind.**


End file.
